


Drooling and Cracking Cameras

by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest



Series: The Weirdness of A Strange Attraction [5]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Wade's a bit of a creep, Warning: Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest/pseuds/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wade does an Edward Cullen, and Peter has loads of tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drooling and Cracking Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Wade's at his most pervyish in this one. And they'll actually admit they're in love (but not to the other) in a couple of fics.

He first got the idea from Twilight. He read all four books in a week (hey, he needed something to do between watching TV in ‘Taco Time’ and slaughtering bad guys), and seen the movies the week after, and then read the draft of Midnight Sun, and joined the forums, and read the fanfiction. Then he’d gone off it, started flame wars, threatened to kill Meyer, and then washed his hands of the whole awful book series.    
  
He’d gleaned a couple of, needless to say, brilliant ideas from it. Firstly, the skin sparkling: he’d covered himself in glitter, seen if it attracted any girls (it didn’t, and the bad guys who laughed got killed extra quickly), and then spent three weeks after it trying to wash the stuff out of his scars. The second idea was being moody: you can imagine how that turned out. Then, after some fourth-wall breaking (hello, readers!), he got struck with the best idea: he’s spy on Petey as he slept. Well, if it helped a weedy, sparkly vampire get laid (in three books time, if not for trying on Moody May’s part), why not a scar-y but strong and devilishly handsome mercenary?   
  
So, with a great deal of effort on his part, he manage to scale the Avengers Tower without being detected, and finally managed to slide into the kid’s room. It was messy;  really  messy. Posters littered the walls; everything from movies to boybands to the avengers themselves. It was also covered in about a hundred pieces of up to date technology.The kid himself is sleeping twisted in the sheet and  whoa, he’s naked . That’s a big surprise. A good surprise, definitely. Briefly, he paused to switch off the cameras and disable JARVIS (hey, just because he was him, didn’t mean he wasn’t good at tech), before settling into the kid’s seat.    
  
And that’s how he got here now, three weeks later, still sitting there. Hey, don’t judge him. He’d done much worse before (once, before he was Deadpool, he’d tracked a girl he was dating so she wasn’t cheating on him. She was), so he was bored. Peter shuffled in his sleep, grinning. Wade cocked his head, attempting to listen to what the kid was mumbling. He crept nearer to him, putting his ear towards Peter’s mouth.   
  
‘Wade,’ he said. Okay, butterflies in his stomach. Not allowed. Peter said it again, and his stomach rolled. ‘Stop feeding me tacos,’ he said, and Wade pulled back. Sigh. He wrote out a quick note for Pete, before heading out the window.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
When Peter woke up, the first thing he saw was a note, dangling from a string in front of his face. He took it, assuming it was one of Wade’s.   
  
So, Petey, you dream about me feeding you tacos? I was hoping for something a little more exciting but, whatever.   
  
  
Ok, so Wade was annoyed at him. Well, he’d just have to figure this out, wouldn’t he?


End file.
